


Between the Raindrops

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they stood on the top, Louis looked down at the water once more while saying,”I needed the feeling, I would never have done it… Would I?” Niall pulled Louis as close as possible, wrapping his arms around Lou’s shoulders and swaying them both slightly as he said,”No, you wouldn’t have, because you’re smarter than that;</p><p>stronger than that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Raindrops

**_Look around_ **

Niall grabbed his jacket, fear causing his heart to race like a Cheetah, and flung open the door, accidentally losing control of it at the last second, not able catching it before it hit the wall, resulting in a hole the size of a door nob. Niall wasn’t there to see Liam’s face as he pushed Zayn out of the house after the blond lad, not really caring about the wall at the moment.

Bigger things were happening.

**_There’s no one but you and me_ **

Niall barely heard Zayn’s footsteps behind him as he shrugged his jacket on, not wasting any time, and began to run, knowing he shouldn’t because of his knee, but not caring. Love has a way of doing that to people; making them forget about themselves for a while.

**_Right here and now_ **

Louis stood on the large stones that served as a seawall, watching as the waves crashed into the mossy rocks below, the motion reminding him of his life; the never ending unstableness of it all. Ocean spray assaulted his face as Louis jumped down a few rocks, not knowing if the motion was life threatening or innocent, just liking the peace of control it brought.

**_The way it it was meant to be_ **

Niall stood panting at the very top of the seawall, watching as his lover took another jump. Niall wasn’t sure why he still stood there, watching as his lover jumped lower; Lou was coming dangerously close to the water, and the waves were only getting stronger as the tide came in. Louis jumped once more, his red toms now submerged in the icy water, and Niall began moving quite quickly across the distance between Louis and he, not liking how close to the water the Manchester lad was.

**_There’s a smile on my face_ **

Louis felt his lips turn up as Niall landed on the rock beside his own, taking one hand out his pockets to hold out to Niall’s as he looked out onto the water; lights from the small city across the water reflecting off the waves. The other mans fingers laced into Louis’ just as the first raindrop fell, prompting Louis to murmer,”It’s raining.”

_**Knowing that together everything that’s in our way** _

Pulling the other man away from the water, Niall jumped from rock to rock back up to the top; never once letting go of Louis hand. The sassy lad needed to know he had someone. Zayn hid behind a tree in the background, keeping the camera on the two as he recorded everything.

Hopefully they would understand.

_**We’re better then all right** _

As they stood on the top, Louis looked down at the water once more while saying,”I needed the feeling, I would never have done it… Would I?” Niall pulled Louis as close as possible, wrapping his arms around Lou’s shoulders and swaying them both slightly as he said,”No, you wouldn’t have, because you’re smarter than that;

stronger than that.”

**_Walking between the raindrops_ **

The second drop fell as Niall leaned his forehead against Louis’, the third as Louis began leaning in, a fourth when Niall met Louis lips, and the fifth while they took comfort in each others presence, Louis’ arms wrapping around Niall’s waist, hugging the lad to him tightly, afraid of what would happen if he let go too soon.

**_Riding the aftershock we stand cool_ **

Zayn shifted, praying that Louis’ right hook wouldn’t break his jaw when he saw this, but never moved the camera, reveling in the pure love you could feel from the couple as they relaxed into each other. Louis moved his hands, which were in clear view of the camera, to Niall’s ass, and Zayn almost began crying.

He was dead, and he was gonna die because Louis killed him.

No more One Direction.

Say goodbye to 1D.

Thanks Liam, thought Zayn.

**_Off into the sunset_ **

Niall moaned, tangling one hand in Lous’ short hair, the other heading south, causing Louis to break the kiss, his eyes inquiring as he asked,”All the way?” Niall smirked and nodded. “Right here?” Niall rolled his eyes and whispered back sarcastically,”Well, we might roll around a bit, but yes, in this location.”

_**Living like there’s nothing left to lose** _

Louis snorted and unzipped Niall’s jacket, not paying any attention to what kind of shirt the blond lad had on or the way it was slowly being soaked as the sky weeped silently before pulling it off hastily, his hunger for Niall overcoming his sadness in a heartbeat. Zayn pulled out his phone quickly, hoping to contact Liam before the horny two started fucking, and scrolled through his phone book, hitting the center button right on time, a call successfully sent to Liam.

**_Chasing after gold mines_ **

Liam picked up just as Louis lay Niall on the ground the two grinding softly, kicking shoes off subconsciously, not seeming to mind the rain cascading over them, Zayn frantically telling Liam the details. “They’re about to have sex, what do I do? Keep filming or leave it be? There’s enough evidence already.” Liam answered,”Remember when we had sex on that couch and Niall said I was a screamer? Yeah, keep filming, this will be sufficient payback.” Zayn chuckled into the phone, adjusting his stance as he said,”We have to do that again, that was a great night, and we still have that couch…” Liam choked on something from the other side of the phone call, and replied,”I’m gonna go now, gotta buy enough lube to fill that bowl again, I love you, see you later!” Zayn stuffed his phone back in his pocket, and looked towards the others, they were already at it, puddles forming alongside them in the seawall’s cracks.

**_Crossing the fine lines we knew_ **

Niall screamed aloud, his hands clutching Louis to him as he came all over both of them, Louis reaching his release a second after, his own cry heard by Zayn, who stood 3 yards away with his eyes averted, cheeks pink with arousal. As they lay there, it began to pour, sheets of rain falling all around the couple, and Niall smiled up at Louis, swiping his thumb across the others cheek as water dripped from his brow. “We’ll be okay,” whispered Louis to Niall, and Niall nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_**Hold on and take a breath** _

Louis pulled his hood up and grabbed Niall’s hand, punching Zayn in the shoulder as he walked past, his sunglasses shoved firmly into place as the came out.

Nouis was real.

Girls screamed everywhere, and Simon was waiting for the pair in Canada.

A 6 hour flight away.

Niall waited for his fiance to board the plane, and smirked at Zayn before boarding himself.

Zayn rubbed his shoulder, glad that was the only thing he received, and glared at his boyfriend as he muffled a laugh behind his hand, a hand that had done wonders to Zayn last night.

Harry just smiled at the directioners before running up the stairs and into the plane.

They were flying in economy class.

**_I’ll be here every step walking between the raindrops with you_ **

Louis squeezed Niall’s hand as they entered the office, 3/5 of One Direction hanging behind. As the door closed, Simon looked up and smiled at the boys apologetically,”I’m so sorry, I never knew my replacement would force you to keep your relationship from the public, I specifically told them to leave your personal lives alone.” Niall and Louis sat down together, sighed together, and leaned against each other, sharing their strength as they were both running low.

**_Take me now_ **

They had made love again last night after they had dragged themselves out of the rain, and into their bed. Zayn had winced in unison with every moan as he uploaded the video onto Twitter. It went viral in two minutes, #NouisisREAL trending worldwide in three. Louis hadn’t been very happy the next morning when he was awoken by Liam holding the phone out to him, Simon’s demanding voice on the other end already arranging the meeting.

**_The world’s such a crazy place_ **

Outside Syco Records, fans screamed their pleasure at the prospect of love between the band mates, not a shred of doubt left to the two that anyone might be unpleased with the match. Simon went on to explain that they were still free to do anything they pleased in public, as long as it broke no laws, and they asked before having children. Niall squeezed his boyfriends hand; it would really be okay.

They would really be okay.

_**When the walls come down** _

The door opened, and a barely composed Louis stumbled out, the tears beginning to fall as Niall clutched the sassy lad to him, his own chest shaking with restrain. Paul shuffled the boys out, his body only slightly blocking Zayn and Liam’s connected pinkie’s,

but no one would notice that right?

Niall pulled all five boys to a stop in the middle of the crowd, raising his head and wiping his tears as he yelled,”THANK YOU! A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL OF OUR FA-” He was interrupted by a ‘fan’ who screamed,”DIRECTIONER!!! WE ARE DIRECTIONERS!!” Murmurs were heard in the crowd of ‘bum ba dum bum ba bum bum’ as Niall chuckled and said,”Okay, a MASSIVE thank you to all of our Directioners and fans, you all adapt so easily…

Just,

thank you.”

**_You’ll know I’m here to stay_ **

As they continued to their car, the crowd began singing.

“ _Walking between the raindrops,_

_riding the aftershock beside you._

_Off into the sunset,_

_living like there’s nothing left to lose._

_Chasing after gold mines,_

_crossing the fine lines we knew._

_Hold on and take a breath,_

_I’ll be here every step,_

_walking between the raindrops with you_.”

Niall flashed a teary smile at the crowd, knowing they would never understand he and Louis’ inside joke.

_**There’s nothing I would change** _

Later on that week, Louis stuck his cold feet under Niall’s ass and watched as his boyfriend jumped, then smiled innocently when Niall turned to glare at Louis, both boys oblivious to the approaching storm.

Liam and Zayn fell onto the hotel bed three hours away from their apartment with the boys, their minds and bodies somewhere far away, the love they shared keeping them from noticing their phones vibrating on the table as Twitter overloaded,

ovaries blew up,

and Danielle, who was with Perrie at the time, picked up the phone to tell Simon that her job as a beard was no longer a secret.

**_Now we’re back together_ **

‘UNF? i cnt beleiv Ziam is for REALLLLLSSS’

‘Let’s not overreact guys, if they are, they’re keeping it a secret until this Nouis stuff dies down, we have to calm down, not blow it all out of proportion (like always)’

‘I’m happy for them’

Only a few of the things Zayn saw as he skimmed down his secret Tumblr page later that day, his finger tightening around Liam’s as he stopped on the picture that had caused all of that, a red circle encasing and enlarging the part of the picture showing Liam’s pinkie circled around Zayn’s as they walked away from Syco Records, the rest of the picture blurred apart from Niall’s arm around Louis’ shaking shoulders.

**_Everything that’s in our way_ **

It wasn’t a bad thing, but Zayn was worried.

Would the world hate him for using Perrie?

Would the fans start hating on her because she agreed?

Zayn didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone, especially not Perrie, as she was a great woman, and friend. Liam looked over Zayn’s shoulder and froze. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he figured he should be worried about the fans reactions, but he was focused on the gun that was aimed at Harry in the very edge of the picture.

The curly haired lad was currently asleep in his room, but it scared Liam to think about the fact that,

for maybe only a second,

Harry’s life had been in someone else’s hands.

**_We’re better then all right_ **

Niall pulled his phone out of his pocket, his smile growing as Louis squirmed under him, swiping his finger across the screen to unlock the phone, not prepared for the text from Zayn.

‘Ziam is out of closet nd some1 pointed a gun at Harry… me and Liam r drivin hme rite now, we hve another appointment with Uncle Si in two hrs, ttys’

Niall’s smile was long gone and Louis was quiet, confused by the fear on his boyfriends face.

**_Walking between the raindrops_ **

Liam had his arm around his boyfriend as they walked into their apartment, Louis and Niall curled up together on the couch, somber expressions on their faces.

In the end,

it seemed someone else always had to win.

Harry was believed to be upstairs sleeping, though none of the boys had checked yet, not wanting to risk waking him up.

As the other two took a seat, exhausted and yet energized, Niall spoke first, his voice barely hiding his inner emotions,”We have to keep him safe, that bitch can rot in hell if she thinks she can just aim a gun at our Hazz-”

**_Riding the aftershock we stand cool_ **

Harry burst through the door, shirt covered in blood, a body in his hands, his demeanor cooler than ice, and his pants on backwards.

Liam,

being the mature one he is,

shot up off the chair, running over to Harry while yelling,”We don’t check on you for three fucking hours and you kill a man?!”

Harry’s face took on a sarcastic expression as he pulled the boy in through the door and drawled in his slow speech,

“Yes,

I killed this 17 year old because he looked so…

Killable, laying on the steps of his house,

broken,

beaten,

and bloody.”

Liam blinked, and then said,”So, I don’t need to call your lawyer yet?”

Harry rubbed his face with his bloodied hands, not seeming to notice as he spread the liquid across his face, and sighed.

“No, Liam!

You don’t need to call my lawy-

When did I even get a lawyer?!”

Liam shook his head and ignored the question, asking his own,”Who is this boy?”

Harry lay the boy on the floor gently, and knelt beside him, checking his vitals quickly while answering,”My boyfriend.

My abused boyfriend, Damian, to be exact.”

_**Off into the sunset** _

At that point, Niall couldn’t believe that people called this teenager a man whore, a teenager who was patient enough to date an abuse victim, much less be gay.

The boys had known that Harry was gay, he had told them five seconds before their performance at the judges houses,

not leaving room for anything but acceptance,

which was all he got,

and they were proud of him even, as he never once had a breakdown over a break up, or messed up a performance because of guy troubles.

He was truly a great example.

Harry kissed his boyfriend softly, and stood, facing the group steadily, saying,”Do any of you have a problem with Damian staying here for a couple of weeks?”

No one said anything for a second, their faces showing their distaste at Harry even thinking he needed to ask that question, before Louis shook his head no.

**_Living like there’s nothing left to lose_ **

Harry smiled his thanks, and picked his boyfriend up again, this time bridal style, and made his way to his bathroom, which was upstairs.

Liam sank into the sofa as the boy disappeared around the corner, wondering how to break it too him that he could end up just as bloodied and broken as Damian.

The living room was filled with sad thoughts as they imagined how to tell the boy;

he was never good with the hate.

**_Chasing after gold mines_ **

Harry lay his boyfriend on his bed, his back aching from dragging the muscled man around, but he didn’t notice, as he was going through procedure, getting out the gauze he had in his bathroom closet, along with the material needed for stitches, and plaster for a possible cast if he was right about the way his boyfriends arm was bent at a painful angle.

As he cleaned the blood from Damian’s face, his own featured light and cheerful like he knew he needed to be, and examined the truly broken arm, his thoughts turned murderous, though his face never changed.

The bastard who did this was going to die.

**_Crossing the fine lines we knew_ **

Two days later, Damian was settled in, his arm had been tended too properly and was healing along with the rest of him, his stay at the apartment now permanent since his father had disappeared.

Damian had his suspicions but chose to keep his attention on the fans,

who had figured it out by now,

and had kept #Hamian and #Darry trending for the past 16 hours.

Dedicated was the new obsessed it seemed.

Harry’s shoulders slumped a bit more today, and his expression only brightened when he was around his boys, mostly Damian, but the shadows never left his eyes. Everyone had their ideas as to why this was, seeing as how he had been gone all day yesterday, and came back in a pissy mood, his knuckles bruised immensely. They chose to remain ignorant on Harry’s whereabouts that day, and his actions, not wanting to put him in any danger if he was ever found out.

**_Hold on and take a breath_ **

As they sat watching at the dinner table, Harry and Niall began speaking at the same time.

“We have something to tell you Harry-“

“I have something to tell you Damian-”

**_I’ll be here every step walking between the raindrops with you_ **

Damian gestured to Harry, and Harry let his head hang as he whispered,”Your coming with us… On tour. No matter what you say, I want you as close to me as possible.”

Damian smiled and took Harry’s hand, nodding at him silently before looking at Niall.

Niall cleared his throat, and blurted,”Someone pointed a gun at you so security is gonna be thicker and better but we just want you to be safe and we won’t ever let anything happen to you and I don’t know why anyone would do something like that but the fa- Directioners found her and pointed her out to us so we are gonna get it taken care of we love you Hazza so-“

Harry cleared his throat, and looked everyone in their eyes before saying,”Thank you.” then he stood up, and walked slowly to his room, Damian getting up to follow without a second thought.

**_There’s a smile on my face_ **

Over the next few days, the boys prepared for their MSG performance, Zayn and Liam often leaving the house to escape to their hotel, making love to each other slowly and with reverence,

the possibility of losing the other driving them to enjoy every moment even more than usual.

Niall and Louis made use of the couch more often, their moans and screams covering the banging of Harry’s bed against the upstairs wall,

the smell of passion filling the house,

often leading the boys to avoid each other later. When they would see each other though, they always noted the smiles on each others faces, and the absolute calm and love that would float in the distance between the other lovers.

**_Knowing that together everything that’s in our way_ **

On the day of MSG, Harry had to be pried from his boyfriend, the couple fearing for each others life, but the fans mattered too. Over Twitter, anxiety traveled like a wildfire, all talk of tampons vs. pads was ceased, leading way to the multiple threats against any and every person who was willing to ‘point a gun at their Harold Edward Styles’.

It was safe to say if you were seen with a gun in the crowd,

you’d better run.

Everyone was on edge for the first few seconds, but soon the slow, almost inactive live-streams took over, and everyone was screaming and swaying with the beat, a select few girls punching one another as they saw the small handgun hidden in a purse.

It was also safe to say Harry wasn’t going to be shot anytime soon.

**_We’re better then all right_ **

All throughout the performance, Harry was distracted, but when his boyfriend ran out to him on stage, he almost dropped his mic. As Damian reached Harry, he threw his arms around the scrawnier male, whispering in his ear,”The directioners are tweeting about how they’ve found and knocked out 4 girls with guns already, I just needed to know your safe. Paul just left to send the message to check all the girls for weapons before admittance, I love you!” Harry smiled, grabbing Damian just as he was about to start running backstage, and pulled the man to him, pressing his lips against his lovers, the hand holding the mic moving to Damian’s waist, before he broke the kiss, the smirk on his face promising more later.

The fans went crazy,

Hamian, Nouis, and Ziam,

what more could you want?

**_Walking between the raindrops_ **

Before Harry left the stage, he had to do one thing.

Yelling out,”Thank you all for protecting me, you have no idea how much it means to me!” Harry walked off stage, not making it past the supply closet, which is where Paul found he and Damian 3 hours of searching later, their clothes ruffled and love sick smiles covering their faces,

the sex hair only adding proof as to what had happened.

As Paul shuffled them out to the waiting bus, reporters stood in awe at the sheer number of hickeys that were clearly visible, wondering how many weren’t.

The bus drove off just when it began to rain, Niall and Louis whispering to each other about the park that was about a block away from their hotel, and what they could do there with their new found fetish.

**_Riding the aftershock we stand cool_ **

Soon after MSG came the Jingle Ball, which Taylor Swift attended.

It was almost hilariously unsafe to note the way Damian had needed to be held back by Paul when Taylor unexpectedly kissed Harry, but Harry proved to his lover soon after his performance that Damian was the only one who sparked his interest.

Taylor proved to become a problem over the expanse of the JingleBall, never leaving Harry’s side, so the sex was pretty rough that night, with Damian topping.

Not that Harry cared.

The few fans who shipped Haylor were kicked out of the fandom and things were back to normal.

**_Off into the sunset_ **

Niall and Louis limped back to the hotel, gravel burns in places unimaginable to man, and hands linked together in careless abandon.

Who cared who saw them?

Not Louis,

and definitely not Niall.

It seemed that all was good.

**_Living like there’s nothing left to lose_ **

Zayn and Liam spent an evening together.

Alone.

Until the hotel’s cleaning lady walked in on them getting naked for their shower.

What a sight that had been, her face draining of color, her mouth falling open, then her eyes closing as she came, no doubt living out one of her inner most fantasies.

When she retained the gift of self control, she slowly backed away from the room, seemingly in shock.

As she disappeared, the two men burst into fits of laughter, Zayn only stopping when Liam resumed pulling off his pants, the open door left that way.

The cleaning lady peaked back in.

_**Chasing after gold mines** _

Paul sat down at the court hearing and sighed, hoping the judge found the girl who had pointed the gun at Harry guilty.

Minutes later, court let out, and Paul was, uncharacteristically, trying his hardest to breath through his laughter.

The girl had been found guilty by the majority; twenty seven of the thirty people in the jury seats were 13-19 year old girls who had found their vengeance.

It had been an eventful fifteen minutes.

The girls had interrupted the judge right from the beginning and began screaming about how weapons were illegal in certain areas and how that in itself was enough for a couple of months in Juvie, and then they went on to describe how ‘perfection’ wasn’t to be killed without the consent of Jesus and all three Marys.

That was when the judge had ruled the girl as guilty.

All in all, it had been wonderful.

**_Crossing the fine lines we knew_ **

One Direction sat in a cream colored room listening to the interviewer rant on about how fast they became famous, Harry glancing over at Damian ever few minutes and flashing him seductive smiles, Niall and Louis holding hands.

In public.

On camera.

Zayn and Liam soon followed suit, and Harry cut off the interviewer to say,

**_Hold on and take a breath_ **

“We’re just really glad to have the best fans ever, they’ve stuck with us through everything, and we just can’t say it enough.

I’ll be here every step walking Between the Raindrops with you

A MASSIVE thank you to all of our fans AND DIRECTIONERS.” The interviewer smiled and ended the interview with,”That was One Direction! Coming up, Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse featuring Natasha Bedingfield, specially requested by Louis and Niall, so stick around!”


End file.
